From the Bottom of my broken heart
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke were supposed to go on a date but he had to cancel and she is lonely. Something terrible happens. Songfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or Britney Spears ********************************* Yuusuke Promised Keiko a date so they when Keiko was getting ready the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," she said in a happy tone.  
  
"Hey Keiko, I have to cancel the date because of an important mission I have to take care of it, you aren't mad are." Yuusuke said scared of what she will say next.  
  
"No, it's okay, I can reschedule the date." she said tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Alright, I promise that I will come back, okay I gotta go, I will miss you, bye." Yuusuke said and hung up.  
  
"Bye," she said in a really sad tone and hung up the phone.  
  
"Never look back," we said how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
Keiko was sitting in bed tears coming out of her eyes and down to the floor. "Oh Yuusuke," She said in a whisper.  
  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind, Where do I go?  
  
The phone rang, but she did not dare to answer it. She just was lying down in bed in the dark all alone.  
  
And you didn't hear, all my joy through my tears, all my hopes through my fears, did you know, still I miss you somehow?  
  
She couldn't sleep last night because she been having nightmare that Yuusuke died again, so she went outside in the middle of the night thinking about Yuusuke.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
you were my first love,  
  
You were my true love  
  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even through time may find me somebody new  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love  
  
'Til there was you  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
She knew that Yuusuke was still gone and she felt really lonely while walking down the street. She noticed 4 shadows and was coming near her and it was Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama but no Yuusuke.  
  
"Baby," I said,  
  
"Please stay.  
  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
  
We could have worked things out  
  
Taking time is what love's all about  
  
She was confused and everyone had been sad. Botan was crying, Kuwabara had a sad face, Hiei was not crying but was sad also and Kurama too. She didn't know what happened.  
  
But you put a dart  
  
Through my dreams  
  
Through my heart  
  
And I'm back where I started again  
  
Never thought it would end  
  
Botan came up to her and hugged her and told her everything, what happened and what caused this to happen. When she heard it, Keiko went running to her house with a lot of tears in her eyes.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
You were my first love,  
  
You were my true love  
  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even through time may find me somebody new  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love  
  
'Til there was you  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
She took out a picture from her pocket. On the picture was she and Yuusuke smiling. She was staring at it with tears dropping out of her eyes and into the picture.  
  
You promised yourself but to somebody else and you made it so perfectly clear still I wish you were here  
  
She put her picture away and used already 15 tissues.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
You were my first love,  
  
You were my true love  
  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even through time may find me somebody new  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love  
  
'Til there was you  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Now, she is afraid. Afraid, of what might happen next. 'Is this what life is about,' she thought in her head and still had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Never look back," we said how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
The last words she said were, "YUUSUKE, HOW COULD YOU," she screamed and fell asleep with tears in her eyes. 


	2. AN

I was looking through my reviews on this story and people said if I should continue with another chapter. Should I do another chapter? Or maybe a sequel might be good.


End file.
